


In Time

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: He sticks out his hand, “I’m Richard.” He introduces himself. “Nina” she says as she shakes his hand.ORNini and Ricky growing up together
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	In Time

_Four_.

Nina first meets Richard on their first day of kindergarten. It was during recess when she ran into him resulting in the both of them falling to the ground. “I’m so sorry!” Nina exclaims, getting up and helping the curly haired boy up as well. “I’m sorry, I bumped into you.” He says the same time she apologizes, he sticks out his hand, “I’m Richard.” He introduces himself. “Nina” she says as she shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Nini” he says with a big smile on his face. She looks at him a little puzzled, “its Nina, with an ‘A’” she corrected him.

His smile faltered a little, “oh, well my mommy says I’m not very good with some of my letters.” Looking a little sheepish and shy. Nina smiles at him, “you know, I think I like the name Nini better anyway,” she giggles and bumps his shoulder a little to cheer him up.

“Well Nini, do you want to be my friend?” he asks with a big smile on his face. Nini’s eyes lit up, “Of course, silly!” she answers excitedly. And they played with each other until the bell rang, signaling the time to return to class.

Later that day, when Nini’s moms had come to pick her up, they asked her how her first day of school went. She excitedly told them all about her day, especially this one boy who she is pretty sure is going to be her best friend. Nini had informed the pair that she now wants to be called because of her new friend, Richard Bowen.

\--

 _Six_.

Saturday playdates had slowly started to become tradition for Nini and Richard over the past summer, following into the school year. On one particular Saturday, Nini and Richard were playing in Richard’s kitchen, Nini had brought one of her Barbie’s to play with. The one her Lola had given her for her birthday that year.

While Nini was distracted, Richard had thought of a great idea to warm up her Barbie in the microwave, so she could get warmed up. Despite the lack of knowledge, a six-year old has, the Barbie burned in a few places and melted in others. When Nini had come back from the other room she saw her toy mangled and practically destroyed. Her eyes welled up in tears, “why would you do that to her!?” she yells, grabbing the doll from him. Unsure of what to do Richard responds, “I didn’t mean to! I just thought she was cold, I’m sorry!”

With all the commotion coming from the kitchen, Richard’s dad, Mike, had come in wondering what was going on. Once his eyes laid on the Nini’s doll he immediately looked at Richard, “Rich what did you do?” he asked. Richard explained what happened, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Instead of yelling Mike thought of a better idea, he looked towards to two crying children and kneels to be eye level with them, “hey, how about the 3 of us take a trip to the store, and Richard will buy you a new doll? And we can go get some ice cream after that?” he offers the younger ones.

The both nodded agreeing, as they were getting ready to leave Richard hugs Nini, “I’m sorry I messed up your doll, I hope you’ll still be my best friend.” Nini returned the hug, “Of course I’ll be your best friend Ricky, you’re getting me a new doll so it makes it okay!”

He pulls away from Nini, looking at her in wonder, “Ricky?” he asks. Nini simply nodded, “Well you gave me my new nickname, and since we’re best friends I think you should have one too. Plus, Richard makes it sound like you’re a grandpa!” she teased.

He had thought about it, “Fine, but I’m only letting this happen because I melted your doll” he says, sticking his tongue out. She grins up at him, pulling him towards the door.

\--

 _Ten_.

Nini had been taking piano lessons for quite some time now, and she had come to realize how much she loves music. She’s always singing, humming or even tapping along to the song inside her head.

When her and Ricky we’re heading home from school that day, she couldn’t help herself but hum along to the song that had been stuck in her head since the night before. Ricky had asked, “what are you humming?”

“Oh, it’s called Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars, I heard it on the radio the other day and I’ve been trying to learn it on piano.”

Suddenly, Ricky had an idea, “how about I grab my guitar from home and we can learn the song together?” he offered. Nini’s eyes brightened with excitement allowing them to do something they are both interested in. Ricky had gotten a guitar for his birthday last year, and she’s heard him play a few times, not that many. So, she’s elated that he wants to not just play it in front of her, but make music together.

She instantly agrees, “Sure! I’ll meet you at my house then!” she hugged him tightly, due to her excitement and both parted ways.

After Ricky had quickly skated home to drop off his backpack and tell his parents he’s just going to Nini’s with his guitar, he had left, opting for walking just in case he fell, he didn’t want to break his guitar.

Ricky rings the doorbell, Nini’s mom, Carol, had been the one to open the door. “Hi Ricky,” she takes note of his guitar, intrigued, “looks like you guys have something planned.”

“Hi Miss Salazar Roberts, we sure do! We’re going to learn a song together!” he exclaimed. Carol had opened the door wider to allow Ricky to come in, “Ricky, I told you just call me Carol.” She corrected him, “Nini’s just upstairs, head on up.”

He toed of his shoes, “Okay, thanks again…Carol” still feels weird to call adults by their actual name.

He went on upstairs, already familiar with the path to Nini’s bedroom, he opened the door allowing himself in, seeing Nini already sitting on her bed with her keyboard.

“Ready?” he asked, pulling out his guitar.

She nodded excessively, pulling out the sheet music for them to share. They had been playing the notes, not too much in synch at first, but at some point, started getting a hang of it. When people say practice makes perfect, it’s true.

Once the pair got used to the notes, they decided to try and sing along to the song. They found it easier to sing along, while playing, helping them remind themselves what note is coming next.

When dinner time was about to roll around Carol had peeked her head in the room, “Ricky, will you be staying for dinner?” she had asked. Ricky had thought about it, his parents we’re probably not going to be home anyways so he nodded.

Carol a little intrigued in what the pair has been up to all day. “Can I hear what you guys have been practicing?” she asked.

They both looked a little shy, but complied. Messing up in a few spots, but overall wasn’t half as bad. When they finished, Carol had clapped for them.

“That was great! You know, you guys would make a great band. I’d come and watch your shows.” She told them, watching their faces lighten up a bit, showing a little bit of interest in the idea.

“Well, you have too, because you’re my mom!” Nini responded, “but, thanks Momma C.”

Carol had left the pair, until it was time for dinner. Allowing the seed, she had planted in their minds to grow a little bit.

“She has a point Nini, we can start playing music together, and eventually start writing our own stuff” Ricky exclaims, liking the idea Carol had offered them.

Nini hums, “yeah, but what would we call ourselves?” she asks him. They had bounced around a number of different names.

“How about, ‘The Eclipse’” he offers, Nini looking a little confused as to why, he continues, “because we are like the sun and moon, when we collide, we become better.”

Nini liking his suggestion, “Yes, it’s perfect!”

They practiced and practiced until they heard Carol calling them down for dinner, where they had told her all about their new name. And coming up with ideas, maybe even trying out for their school’s talent show that year.

\--

 _Twelve_.

Ricky and Nini we’re hanging out in her room when he had asked her, “Nini, do you think we’ll always be best friends?”

Nini looks up at him from her spot in her hanging chair, shocked and concerned, “Of course, why would you even ask that?” she responds putting down the book she was reading, leaving her seat from across the room and joining him on her bed. Nini grabbed his hand, pressing her thumb in the joint between his thumb and index finger three times, it’s their way of saying that ‘it’s okay, you can tell me.’

He looked at her a little relieved, by both her words and the action, “I don’t know, it’s just that when I was hanging out with Big Red and some of the other guys, and they kept saying that I couldn’t be best friends with a girl. And if I was it’s because it’s impossible for boys and girls to be just friends. We’ve been friends for almost ten years, that can’t be true.”

She looks at him a little confused as to why Big Red and them would even say that, because it’s not accurate, even in the slightest. They could be friends, best friends, without having to have underlying feelings for one another. Nini’s had her fair share of the same comments from her other friends, how they are always saying boys are gross and can’t understand why she would want to even be friends with one. They think that she probably has some sort of crush on Ricky.

“Ricky, don’t worry about them, they don’t know what they are talking about, no matter what happens, what people say and think, you’ll always be my number one best friend.” She reassured him. “And, just so you know, some of my other friends say the same kind of stuff, you just have to ignore it and move on, they don’t know anything about our friendship.”

Ricky pulls Nini in for a well-needed hug, “Thanks Nins, I really needed to hear that, because I know that you’ll always be my best friend, wasn’t sure if you wanted a better one. Because you wouldn’t want to talk to me about your girly stuff.”

Nini smacks him against his head, pulling away from the hug, “Don’t be stupid” she says, “Now, come on, we should probably practice a little more. The talent show is next weekend.” She reminded him, getting up to grab her keyboard and bringing it to her bed.

As Ricky was grabbing his guitar from the opposite side of the room, Nini came up behind him hugging him around the waist. Pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades, “I could never replace you Ricky, you’ll always be my best friend too. I don’t want anyone else.” She whispers.

Ricky intertwined their fingers, squeezing their hands together, as to reassure her that he’s okay and that he appreciates her. Before she realizes that he let go, she feels his fingers press into her side, eliciting a true sound of laughter and fear at the same time, Nini immediately let go of Ricky trying to get away from him.

“Oh, this is war,” she nearly yells, “I was trying to be nice to my best friend and this is what I get in return!”

\--

 _Thirteen_.

Ricky and Nini we’re hanging out in his backyard, laying on a blanket. Ricky was busy strumming up some melodies for their new song, as Nini was scrolling through her Twitter. Nini had let out a loud sigh, causing Ricky to glance in her direction, “that didn’t sound dramatic at all. What’s up?” he had asked, with a sly smile on his face.

Nini had put her phone down on her stomach, she turned her head towards him, “Have you had your first kiss?” she asked out of the blue, causing Ricky to sit up from his position.

He shakes his head, “No, you would’ve know if I had, but why are you asking?”

Nini sits up as well, facing him, pulling at the hem of her shirt trying to avoid eye contact with him, “it’s nothing really.” She says, trying to dismiss what was running around in her mind. Ricky not believing her, grabs her hand, interlocking their fingers and pressing his thumb into her hand three times.

She looks up at him, let’s out a breath, “I was talking with Kourtney and some other girls in my class, and it’s just that they all already have had their first kiss, and I just, I don’t know, feel like I’m late or behind or something. I didn’t even tell them that I hadn’t. But I’m sure they are going to ask me again.”

“You know Nini, it’s okay that you haven’t had your first kiss yet, we’re thirteen and in no rush.” he reassures her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I know, it’s just that, well, I want to know what it’s like,” she admits, not making eye contact with Ricky, scared that this isn’t an appropriate conversation to have with your best friend, that’s a boy.

“Hey, look at me,” he says, Nini complying looking straight at Ricky, “if you want, we can kiss, right here, right now.” He looks into her eyes, a little nervous. “I mean we don’t have to, you know wh-“

Nini interrupts his rambling, something he does when he gets a nervous, “Okay” is all she says.

Ricky looks at her, “are you sure? Because we don’t have to if you don’t want too.” She shakes her head, “I want to.”

They both came to a silent agreement, that yes, they are going to both get their first kiss out of the way. The two straightened their backs and their positions to face each other a little more comfortably. They looked at each other for a while, no one wanting to make the first move, when Nini got fed up with it, “Well, are you going to lean in or not?” she demands.

Ricky taken aback for a second, “Even when I’m doing you a favour, you’re still so bossy” he laughs along with Nini, breaking the awkward tension that was building up.

“Shut up,” she says pushing his shoulder a little with her free hand.

When the silences falls upon them again, Ricky takes his free hand bringing it up to Nini’s face, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear again. His hand trailed down her jawline, Nini’s breath hitched, her eyes closed.

He begins to lean in, and the next thing Nini feels is Ricky’s lips connecting with hers. He lets go of her other hand to pull her in a little closer by the waist, one of Nini’s hands comes up onto his shoulder, playing with the ends of his hair. Before they both know it, they are pulling away, needing a breath of air.

Ricky pulls his hands back, just to hold Nini’s hand again, looking down at her, “well,” he started, “everything you expected?”

She laughs, throwing her head back, at his way to lighten the mood, “honestly, it’s like kissing my best friend.” She says giggling at her own joke. Ricky groans, lying back down on the blanket. Nini giddily lies next to him her head laying on his shoulder, “but seriously Ricky, thank you.”

He squeezes her shoulder, humming along to the melodies he was trying out earlier that afternoon. Maybe finding some inspiration in what had just happened.

The two simply dismissing the shift they had both felt.

\--

 _Fourteen_.

“People think we’re dating” Nini mentions to Ricky absentmindedly, when they were leaving the ice cream parlour.

The statement had caught Ricky’s attention. “Really? How do you know?” he asked, taking a bite from Nini’s spoon that she was silently offering him.

She relayed the story of what happened to her that morning on their walk back to her house, “you know EJ Caswell? He’s a year above us. Anyway, I was at rehearsal this morning and he asked me how my boyfriend was doing, and I told him I don’t have one and I don’t know he looked kind of relieved? But, when I asked who he thought it was, he said it’s and I quote ‘the guy you’re always hanging off of’” she says with air quotes around the last little bit.

EJ Caswell. Captain of the water polo team, lead in the musical, literally a jock god. It didn’t settle to well with Ricky, was he jealous? No, he couldn’t be.

“Hanging off of? We’re best friends we hang off of each other.” He jokes, “Even juniors think we’re dating? I thought it would just be people in our year, since we’ve known most of them for a while now.” He responds to her, the last little bit sounding a little off, brushing away any form of jealousy. Nini grabs his hand, pressing her thumb into it three times, not letting go, pulling him up her porch to the swinging bench that her moms had bought last summer.

“I don’t know, it’s just that, never mind.” Ricky stops himself before he could say anything more.

Nini started to seriously get concerned, the 3-thumb pressure never not works, “I mean who cares what people think we are?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says, not voicing what his actual thoughts had been, “as long as we know what we are, other people can have their own opinions.”

Nini squeezes his hand once more to reassure her that everything’s okay, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You know, we’ve been best friends for ten years, that’s an entire decade” Ricky says, Nini hums in response, “Can’t believe I lasted that long, you talk. A lot.” He jokes, emphasizing the last bit.

Nini shocked at his response, bringing her head up from her initial position, letting go of his hand so she can shove his shoulder away from her, “that’s so rude, maybe we should stop being friends then, if I talk so much.” Turning away from him, to prove her point.

He instantly wraps his arms around her from behind, “I was just kidding Nini, you know I could never replace you.” He whispers into her ear, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear, in hopes of forgiveness.

“Ugh, fine” she gives in, turning around in his arms returning the hug, “just never I say I talk too much again, you love hearing me talk.”

“That I do.” He says, “you know, I’m coming to realize why people think we’re dating. It’s stuff like this” he admits.

Nini nods, “but, it’s who we are, they are just jealous because they don’t have a 10-year friendship like we do.” She laughs.

He hums in agreement, “should we head on in? Those juniors might see us and get even more jealous” he jokes, and starts to pull away.

She pulls him back in, “let them, I want to enjoy the fresh air with my best friend, for a little while longer, is that okay?” she asks, looking up at him waiting his response.

“Okay,” he says. They spent most of the afternoon on the porch, reminiscing about the last ten years, and what could’ve been different.

And in that moment, they we’re just Ricky and Nini best friends ignoring the shift that’s been slowly moving since their kiss last year.

\--

 _Fifteen_.

Ricky and Nini we’re backstage, they we’re up next for the Salt Lake Community Centre’s Performing Arts Showcase. They have been practicing and preparing for this showcase for the past two and a half months and it was finally here. Both are incredibly nervous and excited at the same time.

They’ve been playing music together for a few years now and have done a number of different talent shows and showcases. However, they’ve never performed any of the songs that they’ve written together, in the past they’ve only done covers of songs, knowing that those songs are good. But for this showcase, they wanted to do something new and different, and to finally put their music out there.

They were holding each other’s hands, facing one another. Ricky’s head was little bit bowed, so he can hear Nini and vice versa. “Nervous?” he asked, knowing that she is because is also nervous, he’s been pressing his thumb into her hand for the last ten minutes on beat to their song.

Nini looks up at him, “is it obvious?” she asks, giggling a little, trying to relieve some of their pre-show nerves.

They hear their name being called out, signaling them to come on stage. They pull each other into a hug, Ricky quickly kissing her forehead, whispering to her, “we got this.”

Pulling away, Ricky grabs Nini’s hand and pulls her on stage, right behind him. Ricky instantly seeing his Dad and her moms in the front row, just behind them Big Red and Kourtney. Ricky smiles at them, pressing his thumb into Nini’s hand again, reassuring her everything will be okay.

Nini walking over to the keyboard, opening her song book, just in case she needed it. Ricky not too far from her, attached his guitar into the amp that was provided. Looking at Nini, to see if she’s ready, she simply nods.

“Good Evening Salt Lake! My name’s Ricky” he exclaims into the mic, all his nerves slowly beginning to go down.

“And I’m Nini! And we are,” Nini introduces herself, signaling for Ricky to join in, “The Eclipse.”

Ricky continues, “Nini and I have been singing together since we we’re ten, and this will be our official debut of our original song, ‘In Time’ we hope you guys like it!”

Nini starts off playing, her fingers dancing across the keys, Ricky’s guitar slowly coming in, when he started singing:

_I was running wild and free, not knowing we we’re meant to be._  
_I fell for you right from the start, just didn’t know it in my heart._

Ricky had come up with this idea, singing about love, even though they’ve never been in love. He mentioned it to Nini one day that even though they haven’t experienced it yet, you can see it in the smallest of things. Love for your family, a friend, even love for what you do.

Nini chimed in, harmonizing incredibly well with Ricky at the chorus,

_And, in time I’ll come to see,_  
_The one I love is right in front of me._  
_In time, I’ll find a way,_  
_To tell you that I’m here to stay._

As their song came to an end, the pair was smiling so brightly at the audience, radiating so much excitement and happiness. The pair knew that no matter what happens at the end of the day, they are so proud of what they accomplished here tonight.

After the Nini hits the last note, allowing it to fade out, the crowd erupts in cheers and applause. Many of them standing up, Nini extremely excited, runs over to Ricky and engulfs him in her arms.

He whispers to her, “I’m so proud of you” smiling down at her brightly. Nini kisses him on the cheek, “I’m proud of you too.” She says pulling away from their embrace. Grabbing his hand, the both of them taking a well-deserved bow.

Walking off stage, still hand-in-hand, Ricky pulls Nini off to a corner so they can have a moment to themselves.

“Nini, oh my god, that was soo good! I’m honestly so happy right now!” Ricky exclaims grabbing her shoulders, shaking her a little due to all his excitement.

Nini beams up at him, “I know! I’m glad we finally got to sing one of our original songs, and it went so well! Better than I expected honestly!” she looks at him, noticing something in Ricky’s eyes, something that she hasn’t seen in a long time.

And before either them know it, one of Ricky’s hands cups her cheek, he leans in, and their lips connect. It didn’t last too long, Ricky pulling away suddenly, “I’m sorry Nini, oh my god, I’m so st-“

Nini cuts Ricky’s rambling off, connecting their lips once more. As she pulls away, “it’s okay Ricky. I think we both knew this was a long time coming.” She says.

He smiles brightly at her, “I guess you could say, I fell from you right from the start.” He winks at her. Reminding her of their song, inspired by the way they met, running into each other on the first day of kindergarten.

“You’re such a dork.” She laughs, taking a hold of his hands. “I think we should head on it, everyone must be looking for us.” she says, about to walk away.

Ricky pulls her back in, “One question,” he says, “how long?”

Smiling shyly at him, “Since the day you couldn’t pronounce my name, and called me Nini.” She says.

“The day we met?” he asks, she nods in response, “Me too.” He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

When they had met up with their friends and family after their moment, they told them that they are officially together. They were all elated, Big Red shouting “About Time!” loud enough for some people to turn around.

Ricky turns to her, “Still my best friend, even if we’re dating?” he asks.

“Can’t replace me that easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> The little snippet of the song they sang at the showcase, is just something random I made up. Please don't be too harsh on it, I've never written a song before lol. It was just relevant to where my idea was headed :)


End file.
